Helm, God of guardians
by Leeny- lady of song
Summary: Slivia a duel follower of the god of guardians and goddess of air and speed, captures a drow male and needs Drizzt to help her save him. I will not update till I get a review. I'm having a hard time writng right now i'm very sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Drizzt, or slivery moon...

**Chapter 1**

Slivia, half moon elf, half high elf, her pale skin shone with a tint of moonlight. She sat on a ledge on the front of an Inn in Slivery Moon. The wind blew and whipped her slivery blonde hair about her face. She looked up from her feet to see a lone drow traveling in the street below her. Smiling she thought "The must be him", Slivia dropped down from the ledge, her cloak flying out behind her. She traveled shiftily through the crowd and grabbed the drow, whispering a single arcane word, the both disappeared.

They reappeared in a round room decorated in all different shades of blue, with only one door, the room looked very small. Silvia locked the door with a wave of her hand. The drow turned to face her, his hood off. His lavender eyes met her bright sliver ones. He smiled and slowly relaxed.

"You're not going to hurt me…are you?" He asked in a knowing way.

Slivia shook her head and motioned for him to sit in a bright blue cushioned chair. He took a step back and sat down. Slivia laid down in a reclined chair and smiled.

"Nice to you, Drizzt Do'urden. I am Slivia, Priestess of Akadi" Slivia said smiling.

"Goddess of air and speed?" Drizzt questioned.

Slivia nodded and poured brandy for them both.

"I am also a follower and avatar of Helm, the god of guardians." She explained taking a sip of her glass.

Drizzt took a sip of his drink after smelling it.

"I'm not going to poison you." Slivia explained smiling.

"Why have you brought me here? Surely not for exchange of words?" Drizzt asked suddenly.

Slivia sighed and rolled onto her back.

"I am the guardian of an underground cave system, the system was once a safe heaven for the followers of Helm" Slivia explained.

She got up and moved quickly across the room to the blue door.

"A few nights ago a drow raiding party was passing through and decide to attack me." Slivia explained in anger and frustration.

"Did they hurt you?" Drizzt asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

Slivia shook her head and opened the door, it lead to a hallway with stone like a dungeon.

"Three males and one female, I killed the spider loving whore and two of the males." Slivia explained as she motioned for Drizzt to follow her.

They moved side by side down the hallway.

"The third male?" Drizzt asked.

Slivia took a deep breath and continued.

"As I went to kill him, his eyes focused on my amulet and he whispered a prayer to Helm. I could not slay him" Slivia explained as they walked into a room with two holding cells.

"Nor could I trust him" She finished explaining as a normal size drow male laid on a cot in the left cell.

"Oh so the pretty little lady brought me some company" The male state chuckling in drowish.

"No, more like a torture session" Drizzt explained in drow smiling evilly.

"Can you try to get him to explain how he knows of my god?" Slivia asked kindly.

Drizzt nodded and smiled.

"I never turn down a chance to help a lady" He explained smiling to her.

Slivia despite herself blushed and smiled back.

"I'll bring down some food and drink." She explained handing Drizzt a key.

Slivia walked back down the hall to the round blue room leaving the two drow alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Drizzt looked around the cell room and spotted the male drows weapons

Drizzt looked around the cell room and spotted the male drows weapons. He walked over to the cell door and fiddled with the keys.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Drizzt asked as he placed the key in the lock.

"Jaxi…Why do you ask?" The male questioned Drizzt.

"No reason… Just wanted to know what to call you." He explained as he turned the key and swung the door open.

Jaxi looked at Drizzt confused and didn't move.

"Come here so we can talk" Drizzt explained sitting down at a small table off to the right.

Jaxi looked at his weapons then to Drizzt, and back to his weapons. Drizzt only smiled as he slipped his hand onto his scimitar handle. Jaxi took off for his weapons and pulled out a small dagger. Drizzt dropped a globe of darkness around the male drow and walked into it slowly.

"Thump" Jaxi groaned as Drizzt dispelled the globe and was sitting on top of him, his arms pulled back in an arrest position.

"Now are we going to try this again?" Drizzt whispered into his ear.

Jaxi tried to shake his head but Drizzt had his boot to the back of Jaxi's neck. Drizzt smiled and pulled the dagger from Jaxi's grasp. He let go of Jaxi and returned to the table smiling. Jaxi sat up and looked over at Drizzt.

"What must I do to get free of this place or be killed?" Jaxi asked.

Drizzt waved his hand to the table and leaned back in his chair. Jaxi sighed and walked over to the table.

"Sit…" Was the only thing he got out of Drizzt.

Jaxi sat down in the chair opposite of Drizzt and folded his arms over his chest. Slivia walked in with a tray of honeyed bread and favored ale. She smiled to Drizzt and looked at Jaxi with confusion.

"Don't worry..I"m not running" Jaxi explained in Drow.

Slivia looked to Drizzt very confused by the langue. He smiled to her and got up, offering her his chair. She sat down gratefully.

"He does not know human or elf…only drow" Drizzt explained

"He will not run from me anymore…we have learned our lesson"

Slivia nodded staring at the Drow.

"She's a pretty little one for a surface elf" Jaxi remarked in drow.

"Hold your tongue… She is the master of this house hold" Drizzt commanded in drow very snappishly.

Jaxi nodded and closed his mouth and looked down.

"Have you found out how he knows my god?" Slivia asked Drizzt suddenly.

Drizzt shook his head and walked out of the room thinking, Jaxi looked up and locked stares with Slivia. Slivia pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"_Can you read this?" She wrote_

She passed the paper to Jaxi who looked at it confused. Slivia sighed as Drizzt walked back in smiling.

"Please excuse us Slivia we have work to do." Drizzt explained smiling to Jaxi.

Jaxi sighed and watched Slivia go, she looked back and smiled then disappeared up the hallway. Drizzt sat down in his chair again and looked a Jaxi smiling.

"What house are you from?" Drizzt asked.

"I'm a rogue…I am houseless" Jaxi explained sadly.

Drizzt nodded and stared at the rogue with some new found respect.


	3. Chapter 3

If I wrote more of this story would anyone read it? lol


	4. Alert :P

After coming back to fanfiction to check things, I saw these reviews and decided to finally try to pick this story back up ^^ 


End file.
